Love Like Winter
by understarryskies
Summary: The final battle is upon the wizarding world. Will the same wizards that went into the battle come out? Will they come out at all?


Title: And So Death Rules 

Author: Understarryskies (Raven)

Summary: The final battle is upon the wizarding world. Will the same wizards that went into the battle come out? Will they come out at all?

Warnings: Character death, violence, slash. Nothing very graphic

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books or films. J.K. Rowling does and I envy her.

Words: 5254****

The moon had long since reached its peak, casting its light over the frost covered field. The air was at it coldest, sending all animals into burrows deep below the earth. None of this reached the thousands of wizards and witches though, as each one fought for they life.

It was the last battle; Dark against Light. Neither was winning but it wasn't over. The night was getting older and the body count, larger. As the duelers moved around, their feet sank into the ground, blood rushing in to fill the footprints left behind.

In the middle of the field stood two figures, dueling intensely together, oblivious to the individual battles that were happening around them. Harry Potter, for that's who one of them was, was slowing down and he knew it. Voldemort was wearing him out but he still had one last trick up his sleeve. He ducked another spell and then shouted out in parlsetongue, much to the surprise of Voldemort.

I can't keep up much longer, he yelled out to, it seemed, no one. You have to attack, now! Nagini.

"What? Nagini?" Voldemort asked, looking around confused. Out of nowhere the called upon snake appeared and launched herself at her former master's face. Voldemort screeched and through up his hands in an attempt to protect his face.

Whilst Nagini had Voldemort distracted and no longer trying to kill Harry, Harry closed his eyes and pulled on every last shred of magic within him. He opened his eyes again and pointed his wand at his sworn enemy.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry roared and a green light burst from his wand straight at Voldemort. Nagini quickly slithered out of the way before it hit.

((Hold on Harry,)) she hissed, coming to stand beside her friend of 12 years. She wrapped herself round Harry's leg, giving him the support he needed from her long body.

Voldemort fell forward, dead, and Harry felt a blossom of pain reach out from his scar. He staggered for a moment, white lights dancing infront of his eyes. There was an explosion of pain in the back of his head, and he saw black. Nagini was the only on there to cushion his fall.

Harry regained consciousness, slowly pulling his way out of the comforting darkness, back into cruel reality. He felt something cool and hard slid across his leg and stretched out his hand to stroke his loyal friend's scaly head.

((How do you feel?)) Nagini asked. Harry paused for a moment, considering that question. Apart from a few cuts and bruises he was a little stiff, but felt better than he had thought he would.

Good considering, Harry answered, standing up. Just a little sore, but nothing major.

((Good, good)) Nagini hissed in relief. ((The killing went well. The magic has been transferred safely.)) When Harry had planned his attack on Voldemort, he had come across a very important book. The book told him that when Voldemort died, all of his incredibly strong magic would pass into Nagini. The book explained that this was because Voldemort had made Nagini from his own blood, tying her to him. The result would be an incredible powerful, magic capable snake.

((We must find your friends and any others.)) Harry smiled at the though of their faces.

Good idea, he held out his arm to her. Why don't you curl round my neck? If someone sees you on the ground they might kill you before I can explain.

((Yes,)) Nagini said as she said as she settled herself gracefully around Harry's neck. Harry took a deep breath and looked around at his surroundings. He gasped in horror at what he was.

There were bodies everywhere, piled on top of one and other, horrendous twisted expressions on their faces. Here and there Harry could see survivors standing up and moving around, but there were so few of them. He watched as one of them stumbled and fell only to be caught by another.

Harry felt his heart stop as he looked to his right. Under a Death Eater He could see long, red hair trailing in the mud. He gasped and ran forward, pulling away the robe of the Death Eater. Molly Weasley was underneath, her calm, serene face gazed up at Harry and Nagini. Their eyes followed her outstretched hand until her fingers met her husbands. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes.

((There was nothing you could do,)) Nagini hissed, a tinge of sadness in her voice. ((They have accepted their fate and knew there was nothing they could do about it. Hold onto the fact that they did not die alone.)) Harry took a shuddering breath. ((Good. Now I see you friends.))

Harry looked up eagerly. In the distance he could see a tall, lanky figure supporting a smaller brunette. He smiled as he watched them share a bruising kiss. Now that the war was over, his two best friends could finally get married and share there lives together. Harry thought of his love, hoping that he was not among the dead.

((Shall we go and see the red and brunette?)) Nagini asked.

Not now, Harry answered, now very worried. We must find Lucius and Draco first. Harry and Draco had finally put aside their differences one day in order to both fight their best in the war. They had become good friends in the process. It also helped that Harry and Lucius had become lovers. Harry had yet to tell any of his friends about Lucius and Draco and knew he wasn't looking forward to it.

((If they cannot accept it then they are not true friends,)) Nagini said, noticing the stiffness in Harry's body and guessing what it was. ((Time changes many relationships, aren't we proof of that?)) Harry smiled down at the snake.

Yes, indeed we are, Once, a very long time ago, Nagini had come across a snake in London that had claimed it had been released from a muggle zoo. According to the snake, a small boy with messy black hair, strong green eyes and a strange scar on his forehead, had talked to him before making the glass in his cage disappear. Nagini had found Harry not long after and, finding him much kinder than Voldemort, had become his friend. Harry smiled at the memory.

A sudden gust of wind pulled Harry from his thoughts. It was getting cold and he had to find Lucius and Draco before it went dark.

((Let us go then,)) hissed Nagini, again guessing by the shiver what Harry was thinking.

Harry had been walked round for two hours now, looking for even the faintest sign of a blonde head. Many people had tried to talk him into coming inside but he solidly refused. Nobody pressed to hard, unnerved by the hissing snake that hadn't left his neck. Harry was saddened by the fact that neither Hermione nor Ron had come looking for him.

'No, that's selfish talk,' Harry thought to himself severely. 'Your friends are probably just thankful they are still alive and are snogging each other silly, and so they should.'

((Harry, perhaps they are just not here,)) Nagini said, already knowing it was not true. ((They could be inside the castle, or at the Manor.)) Harry stiffened.

Nagini, you i know /i that isn't true, Harry whispered. Lucius at least would have found me first. Nagini looked as ashamed as a snake can get.

((I'm sorry Harry, I wasn't thinking,)) Harry just smiled affectionately down at her, before continuing his search.

They continued searching until Nagini stopped them. Harry looked down, not recognizing the body lying in the dirt. Then he saw a blonde lock.

"Oh, god no," Harry dropped down when he realized he was staring at Draco's face. He felt tears fill his eyes. They flowed slowly out. Draco and Harry had argue for seven years and now, when they finally become friends, Draco is ripped harshly away.

Nagini watched her friend, wrapping herself tighter around him, telling him he was not alone in his sadness. She looked away for a moment and froze. Harry wasn't going to survive.

((Harry,)) she hissed pointing with her tail, wrapping herself tighter still. ((I'm so sorry.)) Harry screamed.

"Lucius."

The survivors turned towards the origin of the scream in time to see their savior fall to the ground in a faint. A snake slithered over him and naturally they assumed the worst.

Harry slowly pulled himself out of the comforting darkness for the second time that day. This time he found himself in the infirmary, staring up at the cracked ceiling. 'How did I get here?' Harry wondered. 'What happened?'

Then images of last night flashed back and he saw Lucius in his minds eye. The images of his love merged with memories. Without Nagini to stop him, Harry gave in to the start of madness:

Harry's head swirled and he almost fainted. Beautiful, long blonde hair flowed out from a pile of bodies, tangled up in the mud. Harry let out a terrible anguished moan and threw himself against the pile, pushing corpses out of the way, desperate to get to his lover. Nagini helped the grief-stricken man, levering and pushing with all her strength.

Lucius Malfoy was lying still in the mud, blood still flowing from a hideous wound across his face. Harry let out a keening cry, grabbing his lovers still body and pulling it to his chest, twining his fingers in the long hair. Pulling back he looked into the depths of the dark brown eyes from which his love had once flowed. Harry's mind dipped into memories.

i It was another boring day. Harry stared out the window, watching the clouds pass by, a potions book left open and ignored in his lap. Looking at him you would never have know he was a man preparing himself for war.

There was a knock at the door and Harry turned his head, banishing unshed tears for an untold love. The door opened slowly and Draco's blonde head appeared. Seeing his friend sitting on the window seat, he smiled and stepped into the room, glancing back at his hiding companion.

"Hello Harry," Draco greeted him, grinning. "How are you?"

"Hello Draco," Harry said curious as to the identity of Draco's companion. "I'm good thank you."

"Harry, I would like you to meet my father," Draco said as the dark figure stepped into the light. Indeed it was Lucius Malfoy, immaculate as ever.

"I hope I am not intruding, Potter," Lucius said politely. "My son insisted on me coming here to meet you."

"No you are not intruding at all," Harry said hurriedly. "And just Harry, sir."

"Well in that case, Harry, you must call me just Lucius." Lucius replied as he locked eyes with him. Harry found himself lost in they're brown depths; and they were so deep, going on forever spiraling. Harry could almost feel the gaze piercing his soul, discovering his greatest secrets. He was lost forever in their beauty.

Lucius blinked, snapping Harry out of his trance. Harry looked confused for a second before quickly grasping control over his emotions. The day proceeded without further mishap.

Late that night Harry lay in bed, thinking about the gorgeous man who had destroyed his shields in one look of his dark eyes. /i

Harry silently reached up and closed Lucius eyes, the pain jolting through him. Sobs were torn from his hunched form. He lifted Lucius' hand to his face, His tears washing away the dirt. Harry pressed it to his face as his mind conjured up images.

i Moonlight shone through a gape in the curtains, bathing the room in light, It illuminated the young man lying on the bed. His chest was rising and falling in the steady rhythm of sleep. Eyes danced behind closed lids, watching scenes play out in his head. The predominant scar was covered in sweat.

Harry let out a gasp and his hand went up. A fat figure yelled at him and flung a glass at the wall, shards hitting Harry's skin.

Harry let out a quiet whimper, heard by no one. The figure moved towards him, holding a leather belt threateningly in his hand. Yelling assaulted Harry's ears.

Harry gave a cry of agony that echoed in the empty room. The belt came crashing down again, the hard metal biting deep into Harry's flesh. Words of encouragement enraged the figure and he hit harder.

Harry started to cringe and jerk, still crying out. The figure hit harder and harder. Over come by the need to cause pain he grabbed a knife and started craving the flesh. Harry screamed as his blood poured down his body but the figure continued its attack.

Harry's screams changed to cry of disgust and terror mixed in with screams to 'stop it'. The figure was completely gone. Madness had taken its toll and all he wanted to do was to cause harm and feel pleasure from it. The figure grabbed the boy and ripped his clothes off. Behind him someone walked out of the room, thankful of the deserving punishment but not able to watch it being carried out. The figure unzipped his trousers and the boy behind him copied.

Harry shrieked and cried, tears rolling down his cheeks as he was fouled. The figure entered Harry in one quick, brutal thrust, ripping him apart and ignoring the blood that dripped to the floor. He soon gave a cry of ecstasy and dropped the boy on the ground before leaning on the wall.

Harry calmed to just crying, accepting his fate, hoping he would die. The figure groaned then reached down to pick up the knife. He carved one word into the soft, exposed flesh on the fallen boy's back. A question came from behind and the man smiled; 'yes'. The boy from behind came up and pulled the boy on the ground to his feet. The small figure copied the larger and entered the boy, oblivious to his screams and cries of protest.

Harry woke up screaming and leaping out of bed, holding his wand. He spun around and around, jumping at every shadow. He backed up further and further until he was pressed against the wall. Seeing no danger he slid down into a sitting position and sank his head into his arms. Sobs racked his frail body. Visions of his Uncle and cousin raping him squirmed into his thoughts, the torture continuing.

A comforting arm snaked around him, pulling him close to a warm body. Harry froze, never noticing the person come in. He opened his eyes and saw long blonde hair and black robes.

"Relax Harry," Lucius said softly. "It's alright to cry and need someone to turn to. I'm glad I'm here." Lucius smiled sadly as he felt the boy slowly relax. He held him for a long time as the sobs subsided, reminded of the times he had held Draco.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said, voice still flooded with sorrow, terror and helplessness.

"What are you sorry for?" Lucius asked surprised. "It was not your fault. Nothing was your fault."

"But… sir," Harry broke off, unsure of what to say but never wanting to leave the man's embrace.

"No Harry," Lucius said firmly. "It was not your fault and you must call me Lucius. I will not have this sir nonsense. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Harry stiffened again but relaxed as Lucius rubbed circles on his back with a hand. For the next two hours Harry haltingly described his childhood to Lucius. How he had been made to work like a house elf, be a punch bag for his uncle and cousin and how he was raped constantly by both his uncle and cousin and any friends they happened to invite.

At the end Lucius just sat there stunned, holding the man he loved, shocked by what he had just heard. Gently he lifted up a hand to brush away Harry's tears and was heartbroken to see him flinch painfully. Harry, after realizing the hand was not going to hurt him, leaned in the touch, relishing the comfort it bought and the closeness to the other man. They stayed like that for a long time, Harry eventually falling asleep, his dreams still bad but he knew Lucius would wipe away his tears. /i

Harry cried out again, kissing the hand that had comforted him so many times. He gently placed it back, beside Lucius' still body. Leaning over, he kissed the cold lips, and his mind once again tortured him with loving memories. He slipped away into memories again.

i Harry rushed up the steps to the Malfoy Manor, where, although no one but Draco and Lucius knew, he spent his holidays and weekends. It had been three weeks since he had last been here, exams stopping him from going on the weekends. He was craving the touch of his lover.

He walked round the house, trying to find Lucius in all the rooms. Soon he was back were he started and very sexually frustrated.

"FILLI!" Harry called the Malfoy house elf. There was a pop and she appeared at his side.

"What can Filli be doing for kind master?" the small house elf asked.

"Were is Lucius?" Harry inquired. "Is he at home?"

"No, sir," Filli replied shaking her head. "Master says he goes out to shop."

"Okay thank you Filli," Harry said. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." The elf gave a surprised squeak at the apology and disappeared with another pop. Harry sighed in annoyance and settled down on a sofa with a book to wait for his lover to get back.

An hour later Harry heard the door open and someone walk inside. He walked out into the hall way and watched, amused, as Lucius struggled inside with bags of food and other shopping. The gorgeous blonde's face was a light pink from the chill outside and his lips were red. Harry couldn't help but admired the sexy body infront of him.

Lucius glanced up and did a quick double take when he saw Harry leaning against the doorframe. He smiled, a smile that was reserved and given only to Harry for he had learned from Harry how to smile.

"Harry," Lucius said happily. "I didn't know you were going to be back so early." Lucius saw a strange emotion filtered across Harry's face, but he quickly pulled his mask down.

"I'm sorry Lucius," Harry said warmly. "I'll owl next time." He walked forward to help Lucius with the bags.

"I'm just happy your back, love," Lucius stated firmly and kissed Harry gently. The two of them managed the rest of the shopping and soon the house elves were working on putting everything away.

Harry walked into the living room, knowing that Lucius would follow. He turned around and gave a gasp as he was slammed up against the wall. Needy lips found his and pressed hard in a passionate kiss. Lucius bit down hard on Harry's lip, demanding entry to Harry's mouth. Harry groaned as their tongues met in a heated duel.

After a few minutes they came up for air and Harry rested his forehead on Lucius' craving the comfort the simple touch brought. Harry leaned forward, again bringing their lips together. This time however, it was confirmation that nothing had changed, their intense love for each other still remained.

Lucius dropped his head down to Harry's neck, sucking and biting all the brunette special spots. Harry was gone, lost to the delights of those soft lips. /i

Harry touched the lips of his lover, the lips that would never again smile at him. He would never again see the smile that he had taught to Lucius, that was his reward for giving Lucius hope and love.

But all that was gone now. Lucius was dead. His lover was gone. And he was never coming back. Harry started to shake uncontrollably, pain racking his slim frame. He was no longer in madness but the pain was about to pull him down.

He didn't care. Harry didn't care whether he lived or died. He turned to the chest of draws beside his bed. There he saw what he was looking for: sleeping pills, enough to make him sleep forever. He reached out for them.

((You may not care if you die but I will,)) Harry whipped around to see Nagini slithering up the bed's legs and up towards Harry. ((Lucius and Draco were both my friends too and I mourn them both. Harry, Lucius died, not you. You are still alive and people still love you.)) Nagini slid under the covers and wrapped herself securely around Harry's chest.

They will never be able to accept me though, Harry sighed, tears spilling over again. I am doomed Nagini. I only have you left.

((And I shall never leave you Harry. Sleep now, you need rest more than anything.))

Harry slept, watched over by Nagini. His dreams were terrible, filled with memories of Lucius always ending with his cold dead body in Harry's arms. Once he smiled, memories of his first snow with Lucius, coming back to him.

i Harry was staring out the window, lying with his head in Lucius' lap. Two books were thrown forgotten on the floor. Harry could feel Lucius running his hands through Harry's hair. Then he saw something float past he window. It was like white dust, falling from the sky. Then another came, and another.

"Lucius," Harry said excitedly, sitting up. "It's snowing."

"And?"

"Come on, let's go." Harry jumped up, running to get their coats. Lucius eyed the enthusiastic boy. Sighing, he gave in to the adorable look Harry was giving him.

Harry raced outside, laughing, coat unbuttoned in his hast. Lucius smiled at how happy he was. If Harry was happy, so was Lucius.

"Oh, Lucius," Harry cried. "So beautiful."

"But you have already seen the snow fall," Lucius said, puzzled despite himself. "Haven't you?"

"Yes," Harry said as he came over to stand infront of him. "But I've never seen you in it. You look like an angel. My angel." Harry stepped closer, pressing his warm body to Lucius'. He pulled Lucius' head down and kissed him gently on the lips, loving the feel of his soft hair falling around them in cascades.

They stood there, two lovers, caught in an embrace, the only colors in a white landscape. Two angels, lovers in winter.

Harry sat, staring straight ahead, the tears falling unchecked from his eyes. There were witches and wizards, about 20, sitting round him but none of them looked sad. Flanking Harry were Hermione and Ron. Curled round his neck was Nagini.

They were in the Malfoy family vaults. In front of the group were the still bodies of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Harry watched Lucius as a sunbeam fell across his face, lighting up his blonde hair. Harry watched the halo on his angel. Gone forever, Never again.

((Harry,)) Nagini was worried about her suffering friend. ((Are you okay?))

He's just gone Nagini, Harry hissed, ignoring the looks directed at him. He's never coming back.

"Harry," Ron said sharply. "Stop talking like that."

"Ron," Hermione said warningly. "Don't."

"No, I am going to say this," Ron snapped, his anger building up. "I am fed up of lying." Harry stopped Hermione, who was about to protest, with a quick glare.

"Gone on then Ron," Harry sneered. "What are you going to tell me?"

((Are you sure that is wise, with everyone watching?)) Nagini asked. They were sitting in the front row and everyone had noticed the argument between the two wizards and were watching the events with interest.

I don't care, Harry hissed savagely. Maybe I can get something into their heads.

"What are saying to it?" Ron demanded.

"It is a she and her name is Nagini," Harry replied, voice dangerously low. "And for you information she was warning me not to fight because she cares about me unlike all of you."

"Bullshit," Ron said. "That is Voldemorts snake. His ally."

"She changed sides about eight years ago," Harry replied. His reply was met with shocked looks and whispered conversations.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that really so hard to believe? Why else would I have her wrapped securely around my neck?" Harry gave a sneer that could match Snape's. "Now Ron, you had something to tell me" Ron had the grace to look flustered.

"Yeah uh," He started to get angry again. "Why are we here? Why have you forced us along to the funeral of the two most hated people asides from Voldemort? I really couldn't give a fuck about those bastards and I don't see why you do either. After all they have done to you. They are disgusting, traitorous fucked up… things."

"That is good to know," Ron looked closer at Harry and realized he had gone too far, way two far. Harry just exploded, shouting out all his anger and pain. "Do you think that I don't know what they did to me once? Do you think that I am here because of that?"

Harry was standing up and walking backwards from the assembled wizards and witches. "Is that what you all think? Well what if I told you that they were spies for the light? They were risking their lives everyday to help me bring down Voldemort. Whilst you were all sitting on your arses doing nothing, they were taking the cruciatus curse just to keep their cover."

The people listening were looking at him with a mixture of hate, shock, anger and disgust but by now he was past caring. He had reached the bodies, now in the tombs but not yet sealed. He stood next to Lucius' tomb, looking down. The look on his face was one of love, sending everyone's thought into turmoil.

((No Harry,)) Nagini warned him. ((Don't, not this way.)) Harry didn't even hear her.

"What if I loved him?" He said oblivious to the horror and disgust on the faces watching him. "Would I still be your Golden Boy? No? I didn't think so. Well I do. I love him and now he's gone." Harry collapsed, tears pouring down his face. Nagini slithered off his neck and slid over him, trying everything she could to comfort him.

"That is disgusting," Harry gasped, the simple words from Ron, ripping him in half. "I can't believe you were once my mate. Stay away from me. You may have killed you-know-who but that was before." Ron turned and was about to leave when Harry spoke up.

"Thank you," He said quietly. Ron stopped and turned around astonished at what he Harry had just said. "Thank you. You have shown me who my true friends are. Defiantly none of you."

Nagini I can't take it, Harry gasped at his last friend. Only you can help me.

((What do you want me do to Harry?)) Nagini asked, afraid of the answer. Harry looked at her, eyes begging.

"Kill me," gasps filled the room. "Please, I want to be with him again. Use your magic."

((Harry… I can't,)) Nagini stammered, shocked to her core. ((I can't kill you… not me.))

"Please," Nagini could see the true depths of his sorrow and she relented. She closed her eyes and lifted up her tail, pointing it at Harry. "Thank you Nagini. This means a lot to me."

((I love you Harry,)) Nagini said tenderly. ((Avada Kedavra.)) When Nagini looked again Harry was lying on the floor, peacefully, a smile on his face. He was back with his love. Now Nagini had to make him remembered and protected.

She levitated Harry's body into Lucius' coffin, rearranging them in an everlasting embrace. She hissed dangerously at anyone who was stupid enough to come near. She sealed both coffins with a wave of her tail.

First she went to Draco's coffin and touched her nose to it. Her blue-colored magic spread across the surface, obscuring it from view. When it had disappeared gasps and shouts told her what people thought of her creation.

The surface of the coffin had been turned into black marble with sparkling diamonds set into it. A live sized statue of Draco was on top, cold marble eyes daring anyone to come near, his wand in one hand and a snitch in the other. His robes seemed to swirl in an imaginary wind giving him a mysterious look. His lips were pulled into a sneer but if those who loved and knew him looked close enough they could see a smile, that playing on his lips in real life, ghosting along the line of his mouth. A plaque at the front of the marble tomb read simply:

center i

Here lies Draco Malfoy,

A much loved and loyal friend

But greatly misunderstood by many

May he finally find peace in the other world,

His days blessed by those he loves.

/center /i

Nagini moved now, sliding over to place her nose against the tomb of her friend and his lover. Once again her magic covered the tomb. This time when it was revealed it was met with silence, 20 witches and wizards unable to say anything at the beautiful, touching site.

The tomb was a white stone, as white as the snow that had bought the two wizards such joy. It shone in the sun, blinding those who looked at it too closely. Along the sides of the tomb were carved delicate angels wings, outlined in silver and gold alternating.

What caught the most eyes though was the life-sized statue atop the tomb, the glow of the setting sun outlining it perfectly. Lucius was standing strongly, arms enveloping Harry in an embrace. His eyes were smiling love down on Harry but his lips were straight lines. Nagini knew that smile was for Harry and not for any other person to see.

Harry was standing with his back to Lucius, resting his head on his shoulder and looking up into his eyes. His fingers were entwined with Lucius', never letting go. Love seemed to radiate from the statue and somewhere a bird started singing.

Nagini slithered up onto the statue and loosely circled the lovers. She knew what she was doing was right. She was giving the ultimate sacrifice for her friend. She gave a last flick of her tail and reared up dangerously. Slowly from her tail upwards she turned to stone. She would stay there, forever protecting her friend. Just before she stilled completely she looked up at the sky.

A snowflake fell, lonely downwards, landing softly on the top of the still snake's head. More fell but not one touched the tombs again. The snow circled the last plaque, infront of the lover's tomb.

center i

Here rest Harry and Lucius Malfoy-Potter,

Safe from harm and scorn,

Protected by the love of a friend.

They are once again together,

In the joy of those in love.

A Love Like Winter

Disappearing occasionally,

But always coming back, stronger than ever.

/center /i

Hmm, I'm not really sure if this is any good. Please drop a review, even if it is to say how terrible it is.

This is sort of a songfic, it was written for the song Love Like Winter by AFI. If any of you have seen the music video then some of this relates to that (not a lot though).


End file.
